The present invention relates to a riser that supports the handlebars of a motorcycle. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable riser that supports the handlebars of a motorcycle and allows for height adjustment of the handlebars.
Motorcycles include a front wheel and a rear wheel that rotate about separate axles. The front wheel is supported by a steering assembly that allows the rider to pivot the wheel to steer the motorcycle as the motorcycle moves. Typically, handlebars engage the steering mechanism and include handgrips that extend to convenient locations for the rider. The rider then holds the handgrips and moves the handlebars to steer the motorcycle.
Many motorcycles include steering assemblies the have risers that provide a connecting point for the handlebars. The risers extend beyond the steering assembly and engage the handlebars with a clamp. Although the angular position of the handlebars is variable relative to the clamp, the height of the risers are fixed with respect to the steering assembly. This can result in handlebars that are too high or too low for a particular rider. Handlebars that are not ideally positioned can result in rider discomfort.